It is previously known to utilize a loading tray applied on a loading pendulum of a field howitzer, on to which an ammunition unit, a shell or the like, can be fed, from a loading table. The loading pendulum is arranged so that after receiving the ammunition unit it assumes a position corresponding to the prevailing angle of elevation, after which a swinging in from the side of the firearm to the position coinciding with the extension of the axis of the bore takes place. After the swinging in, the shell thus swung in with the loading tray is displaced longitudinally out of the loading tray by means of the rammer.